


Tears Reason

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode two sentence fiction. Supergirl started to blink twice after she touched Reverend Amos Howell's arm and he sobbed uncontrollably.





	Tears Reason

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl started to blink twice after she touched Reverend Amos Howell's arm and he sobbed uncontrollably. She remembered him mentioning his master hitting him for never returning with others for him to control recently.

THE END


End file.
